


It Was a Very Big Spider

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: "I'm not dramatic, it was a very big spider."





	It Was a Very Big Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



Stiles is still laughing, minutes later. Ennis looks completely offended by Stiles laughter, his eyebrows drawn together and his bottom lip jutted out in a pout, but Stiles feel as though as he has a right to laugh—considering the scream his boyfriend just let out. He had no idea Ennis could even  _ make _ such a noise, even after all the years that they have been together. 

“You are such a damn drama queen!” Stiles laughs more, playing the scene over and over in his mind.

Stiles had been wondering what to make for dinner, when he rounded the corner into their living room to find Ennis standing on a chair, one of Stiles’ shoes in his hand as he wielded it like a weapon. Stiles held his breath as Ennis lined up the hit, and was raising his hands to clap in victory when Ennis let out the loudest, high pitched scream Stiles has ever heard.

Stiles has no idea  _ how _ it happened, but Ennis had proceeded to fall off of the chair and land flat on his ass. It had made Stiles laugh even harder, not feeling the least bit sorry. Ennis would be fine, thank you werewolf healing, and his shocked face was hilarious. 

Now, minutes later, Stiles is still doubling over as he laughs. He isn’t stopping, mostly because he can’t, and every time he tries to take a deep breath and push down the rest of the laughter, it just bubbles up on him again and he is helpless to it.

“I’m not dramatic, it was a very big spider,” Ennis shouts, throwing his arms out in a very Stiles-like manner. 

The move makes Stiles laughter die, and a soft smile replaces it. He walks forward until he can hold Ennis’ face in his hands, rub his thumbs over the older man’s cheekbones. The kiss is soft, so soft, and Stiles melts a little when Ennis brings his arms around Stiles’ waist to hold him up.

“You still screamed like a little girl,” Stiles says against Ennis’ lips, and he isn’t surprised when Ennis bites at his lower lip.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it,” Ennis says, his voice all tease and promise and he bends low to throw Stiles over his shoulder, Stiles laughing all the way up to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
